trovefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Fae Trickster
The Fae Trickster is a Ranged fighter from the Prime fairy lands Trove. This class is considered to be a prankster from the fairy world of the Fae Wilds. Abilities |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | - Decoys have a limited duration (4 seconds) before they despawn - Decoys have limited health, multiple enemies will whittle down decoys faster - Decoys are subject to gravity and will fall downwards until coming into contact with a block if cast in the air - Decoys are immobile and not affected by knockback - teleport range 5-7 block forward |} |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | - Capable of destroying blocks - Despite not being mentioned in the description; deals considerable knockback - AOE 5x5 (no edge) - Is thrown, holding down the button displays an estimated trajectory |} |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | - Staves have a limited duration (6-8seconds?) before they despawn - Staves have limited health, try to keep enemy aggro on decoys so staves dont die prematurely - Staves are subject to gravity and will fall downwards until coming into contact with a block if cast in the air - Staves are immobile and not affected by knockback - Staves take fire recoil damage from flaming boss enemies - Each Stave dealing 1-1.5 times damage compare to normal damage |} |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | - Flaming boss recoil damage will not remove the damage buff - Spikes , fireball traps will affect this passive. - Enhanced basic attack have 2-3 times damage higher than normal attack damage. - 2-3 second delay |} Stat gain per level Tactics In normal worlds and dungeons you are best served to throw your 2nd ability followed by an attack then decoy to buy time for more attacks you can even skip the bomb altogether if you want. The fae trickster has very high DPS, just as long as you don't get hit. While fighting bosses or groups of enemies, it is effective to just repeatedly use blink to replace your clones when they die, and use your basic attack. Make sure to use Blink very often, and try to aim to keep at least one clone alive while you are in a fight. One hit, even from a lowly melee minion, can hit you hard and mess you up good. The glitter bomb is good at mobbing, but can be hard to land as it has a trajectory that needs to be aimed for it to be used properly, and a small hitbox. However it is extremely good at mining as it has a low cost and a blast effect. The knockback is useful too, and glitter bombs can be deadly if you are able to repeatedly spam them. The fae ultimate skill has lots of utility; dealing heavy damage and also distracting enemies. The staves that are summoned work like your regular decoy, and will die if they take too much damage. If you want maximum DPS make sure to cast a decoy first before using your ultimate so that the enemies don't attack your staves, however remember the staves can prove as a good decoy if you are getting overwhelmed. They also have a low cooldown so don't be afraid to use them often! It is normally best to get tons of magic damge, and energy regeneration so you can cast your skills alot, and attack speed. Try to avoid wearing 'tanky' equips which increase max health and health regeneration. You will want your decoy to be soaking up all the damage so you can use your Ego Scepter passive effectively. Now Shadow Arenas, if you want to you CAN solo a shadow arena, you want to lose any aggro you get and then aggro 1 monster and decoy and attack and whittle them down 1 by 1 even the bosses the only trouble might be the final boss especially since 90% of the time he will have either fire or teleport, but soloing SA is possible given the right gear and skills. And of course, like all ranged classes, if a situation or quest looks a bit too hard or ornery you can just jump and place a column of blocks underneath your feet so that the enemies can't reach you. The fae may be low on health but it is high on power; you can swiftly and safely dispatch of the enemies below. Just remember, this tactic wont work as great when dealing with ranged enemies or bosses with the teleport buff. General Tips *Use your Decoy to lure the enemies then fire off a Glitter Bomb to do lots of damage. *Pressing shift causes the Fae to fly forward spinning like a barrel roll while doing that. **But that doesn't mean it can fly over obstacles too easily. *Spam your Blink to trick the enemies so you won't lose you passive from doing extra damage. *Faerie Dance Staves have health. Do not let them die or you won't do lots of damage! **A misplace of these Staves such as placing them on spikes could kill them right before they even shoot. *Watch out for hazards in dungeons such as Spikes or Homing Fireballs. Skill Usage *Throw some auto attacks between using Glitter Bombs to do more damage using your passive. *Decoy can re-proc your passive if it gets disabled. *Glitter Bomb can destroy terrain. Use it to trap Melee enemies so you can shoot them with your auto attacks. Beware of: *Ranged enemies: If you're timing isn't right you will lose your passive and you need to aggro them right because if you don't one will attack your clone the other you *Lava/ice biomes. Lava because you will often need to watch for lava to not lose your passive, ice because the slippery surface makes it hard to move and aim if inexperienced. *Fire/lava hazard: Any hazard that inflicts burning damage disables your passive *Lairs and dungeons can prove a problem for the trickster, as fighting normally takes place in small rooms which gives you little room to move around in. Traps such as Spikes can mess you up so you cannot deal lots of damage with your passive. Costumes Video Category:Classes Category:Magic Category:Staff Wielder Category:Fae Wilds